Log 30
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Firedancer’s Logs Category:Optimus Prime’s Logs March 31, 2012 7:43 PM 8.3.0 Shadow Of Polyhex Ramjet seems to be pacing outside with his arms behind his back. His head is hanging down as he stares at the ground. He seems very preoccupied. Stepping off the landing platform high above, Firedance blinks as she sees Ramjet pacing far below. She frowns, puzzled, then moves to gracefully descend, landing a few meters behind him "Sir, are you well?" she asked, with true concern. Ramjet jerks his head up. "Slip.. errr..." He pauses for a moment as he eyes Firedance for a long moment. "Uh, yeah...I'm fine." He tilts his head as he continues. "Just... thinking..." He eyes her again for a long moment. "You’re different..." Firedance smiles at Ramjet. She moved quite gracefully as she bowed her head "I am Firedance. Stage performer, sir. Non-military build seeker." she explains to him calmly. "Good to know you are fine though. You looked rather upset." Ramjet optics flicker. "Stage performer?" He pulls his arms over his chest as he shifts his stance to a more casual position. "Yeah, I'm a little upset..." She nods as she approaches further "Yes. I do performances on stage. Ballet, plays, the like. IT used to be quite popular on Cybertron before the war. I hope to boost morale with my skills, as well as show that the Decepticons aren't just brutes with no culture. Your name...?" Ramjet chuckles as he uncrosses his arms and holds them at his side. " Ramjet..." He studies her some more. "Yours?" A hand is offered, although it is palm-down, towards Ramjet. She watched his reaction carefully as she replies "Firedance. Just what I do." she smiled. Ramjet looks at the hand sideways for a moment as he grabs it, rotates it and shakes it. "Uhhh, nice to meet you..." He looks around. "What you do?" Firedance blinks at this, but her smile remains amused now "A pleasure to meet you too. Ahh. I am a stage dancer. I put on performances to entertain and inspire troupes." she explains "I am not one of those... floozy dancers though." she grimaces "I have standards. Ramjet lifts a hand to the back of his head as he rubs it slightly. "I..uh..am not familiar with Cybertronian culture, never really had the time.." His optics go back and forth for a moment. "Does the dancing help with morale?" "Well, I think so. A lot of folk feel better after seeing something fun and lighthearted. Others are inspired when we put on fantastic tales of past glory too." she explains. Ramjet laughs lightly. "I...uh...see. Isn't that more of an Autobot thing? Nothing I have seen around here really suggests fun or lighthearted..." Ramjet adds, "Past glory?" Firedance chuckles "You just said you aren't familiar with Cybertronian culture. But it is there. True, most Decepticons like more action, but some have enjoyed a few laughs and such. I try to do a bit of both. A little fun, a little bit of action and flash and explosions..." she nods "Yes. Such as Megatrons' past glories. Or other fabled heroes of the Decepticons." Ramjet nods his slightly. "Ahh, I see...a little bit of propaganda for the troops." He gives Firedance a smile. "Sorry, I haven't had much cause for laughter lately...things have been complicated..." Ramjet he shakes his head. "Why am I telling you this.." He muses to himself out loud. Firedance nods "Fair enough fair enough. And yes, something like propaganda. How about I give you tickets to the next show. It’s one that's mostly action. You may enjoy it. It’s not TRUE combat, but we do it in a way that many find it enjoyable, if even for the complexity." Ramjet ponders for a moment and shrugs. "Uh, I'll take two tickets... Thanks! What is about?" "Its set on a fantasy world, where the great Lord and ruler of the people is challenged by someone who wishes to take it from him, even though the other one is a weak ruler, seeing the other just as a threat. It’s a dance piece - no speaking really - but it has some good combat scenes." she smiles "I'll send the tickets to you. They’re electric tickets Ramjet nods his head slightly and ponders, the wheels slowly turning in his head. "That sounds risky...Some may get the wrong idea about that kind of story..." He nods his head. "Tell me, Firedance? Why here? Why not Crystal City or Iacon?" Firedance shrugs "Those who attend it are aware that it’s just a show and a story. It makes more sense when you see it. You could say the Hero is based off Lord Megatron, and the other one is Optimus, although not QUITE based off those two." Ramjet smiles ever so slightly. "I can hazard a guess at who the villain is." He takes a step closer to Firedance. "Tell me, who funds your plays?" He asks with a hint of amusement in his voice. Firedance chuckles a little bit, and folds her arms, leaning slightly to bump up against his chest plate "Private funders mostly. The ticket sales as well. Of course, the majority of the money goes to the Empire to help the war." she points out. Ramjet seems to straighten as Firedance touches his chest plate. His optics flicker as they look to the side. "Uh, yeah...of course." He takes a small step backwards. "It seems that, uh, you are..doing good works for the Empire..." He shakes his head as if the lack of content as cleared his mind. "Have you always wanted to be a dancer?" "IT was what I was built for. Realizing he steps back, she turns to face him again, hands behind her back as she peers up at the taller one "Thank you. I do try. Not all of us are built to be warriors. I do some shows out of Polyhex too. IF the Autobots want to throw money our way, why should I stop them?" Ramjet rubs his jaw as he head clears up. "Spy work, eh...." The gears are turning in his head. "Say, you wouldn't have three id's for stage hands? Gain entrance to Iacon." He ponders. "Some Mechs are built for one thing, but rebuilt into something else..." He ponders. "But you seem lithe and agile...I bet you could learn hand to hand combat." Firedance pauses at that, confused "... Uhm, spy work? " she asks, puzzled. Then she tenses "My skills in hand to hand are acceptable, for self defense. But I am not a warrior as you are sir. We cannot perform in Iacon itself though - and to be honest, I'd hate to risk my performers just to do that." Ramjet shrugs. "Eh, worth a shot..." He nods. "Nothing...just slow processors..." He smiles warmly to Firedancer. "I have learned my lesson underestimating others..." He motions to her frame. "Some of us are More than meets the eyes." He smiles. "I see you don't know we very well. I am not much of a warrior." "Well, we ARE Robots in disguise." she remarks, then lifts an eyebrow "You're not? Ramjet... aren't you the one that likes to plough into others midair?" Ramjet laughs out loud. "I'm glad word is getting out." He nods his head. "Guilty as charged. But Warriors are different. I'm just a fighter." Firedance chuckles a little bit, eyeing up at the cone "You could be a warrior someday. If they call Rumble and Frenzy warriors, they can call you one." Ramjet smiles faintly. "Oh, you duty to the Empire takes me in a different direction." He nods slightly. "Being a Seeker is different." He nods. "Mechs have expectations...some are bound by them. I am not." He puffs out his chest. Firedance says, "Doesn’t that mean you can set our own expectations?" Ramjet snaps his fingers and points at Firedance. "Exactly... but my expectations are still forming... only recently have my optics been open." "Oh? Well, hopefully you find your groove then." she slides a hand out smoothly along an invisible surface "And it sounds like you did! So, what will you do?" Ramjet ponders for a moment. "I will bide my time... the Empire is more than the Seekers, more than the Decepticon Army, More Than Meg... meets the eyes." On The Edge Of The Ruins :The Storm could be seen brewing in the distance. The planet was groaning from the gravity pull of the black-hole in space threatening to destroy Cybertron; It was growing ever closer and ever a bigger reminder that time was running out. :Here, of all places, one could almost see the void out in the clear skies that were still here. The Autobots were dealing with both Decepticons and this threat, however Optimus was soon planning to change this. He just needed to know how far this was going to go; How long Megatron was going to keep ignoring this problem. :Enemies they may be, but surely Megatron would not continue to ignore the growing problem, or at least so the young Autobot commander thought. :So Optimus Prime stood here, looking out to the dark sky, to the empty void growing closer. His true blue optics searching for some answer in the skies. The entire time he stands though we his arms crossed over his chest, he watched his scanners. He was open here after all, but perhaps, that was the plan. Ramjet seems to be flying in a very erratic manner. Even for him, he seems to be mumbling to himself the names of two distinct transformers. He spies a ruined observatory. "Perfect..." He then makes a beeline towards a gathering of rubble and lands...stumbling forward a few steps. He then bends over and grabs a piece of rubble and just stares. Firedance is not far behind Ramjet, her smaller, red-flame form rather standing out. She was working to keep up to the warrior Decepticon and seeing him land, she slopes up and banks around carefully to find him in the rubble below, finally landing a distance away... having somehow missed prime herself. :Optimus closes his optics as he picks up the Decepticons coming into the area. A gentle inhale of unneeded Cybertronian air and the tall commander silently starts to make his way over. He would need to be careful; he would need to be firm. The Decepticons, no matter who or which, were never to be taken lightly. But he needed, no, had to know. :Though all logic was pointing to the fact that Megatron never would, but there may be a chance, even a small one. Just for this moment at least.. :He had to try. :Optimus continued to step carefully, reaching for his rifle, he held it down low. Those true blue optics dim in the shadows before he at last spoke out, "Decepticon," He said in a calm voice toward Ramjet mostly, though Firedance may herself over hear. "I mean you no harm, I wish to speak on peaceful terms." :His voice echoing through the old area. He kept himself hidden, at least for now. "If nothing else for you to give Megatron a message." Ramjet crushes the piece of rubble in his hand. His head jerks up as he hears the voice, he takes a slight leap backwards as he lands softly. His optics flicker as his processors begin calculating his next move. Slowly he drops back his left foot and seems to ready himself for combat. "You will not take me alive..." He then pauses and straightens back up as he notes Prime is unharmed. "Talk?" Freezing, Firedance's optic widen as she hears the voice too. A shiver and she steps up against a low wall, moving forwards further now until both were in view. She thinks she is hidden, and quiet, but is not a stealth or even a soldier. Optics wide, she stared down at Ramjet, and then Prime. :Not completely unarmed, but Optimus didn't have his rifle in fire position. It was only there just encase, but so far, so good. That is all Optimus could ask for right now. "Affirmative." Prime replies still keeping the structure between himself in Ramjet. "I am sure you Decepticons are aware of the growing problem that Cybertron faces. That is what I wish to discuss." :The Autobot Commander slowly moves out. His form at last coming into light, but it was easy to see he was staying on the air of caution. "If action is not taken soon, we will face a larger problem than this war or our differences." Ramjet senses another presence, but does not dare look. Either it is a friend or foe and at this point either might get him slagged. Quietly Ramjet listens to Prime's words...for a moment the glory of taking down Prime dances in his optics, but just as quickly he realizes he would never survive the attack. "Yes..." He ponders how to proceed, finally he decides lying is pointless. "Yes we are aware... we know your best processors are working on the problem." He smiles viciously. "Scared your vaunted scientist are not up to the task?" Optimus Prime picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Optimus Prime's roll succeeds! Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls against his awareness. Ramjet's roll fails! :"Negative." Optimus responds back calmly to Ramjet. Those optics staring directly at him. He picked up something in the minor body language. Something that maybe said the Decepticon was hiding or, being well, a normal Decepticon. However now was not the time to pick on the details of this; perhaps this Decepticon will now become educated. "I am looking for form an alliance. If we do not work together on this problem, the black-hole will destroy Cybertron and everyone on it. Decepticon, Autobot, and Civilian alike." His optics narrow a bit. "This is the message I need you to give to Megatron. You and your friend." Optimus gently nudges his head in the direction where the other Decepticon is. :Hi Firedance!! :"If Megatron is willing to comply to a truce until we are able to save Cybertron, then we Autobots will comply as well. Though those of Crystal City may not agree, but far as I am concerned, this is the only way we /can/." A squeak as she was found out, Firedance stepped into view. Not quite as steady as Ramjet, her optics were wide. She'd never been this close to a Prime before really, and kept her hands in the air, even if she was almost literally unarmed. She listened, then looked to Ramjet, and then back. Ramjet stares at Prime for a long moment. "Friend?" He debates for a moment about looking in the direction that Prime is pointing with his noggin. What if it was trap...quickly the thought leaves as he realizes the Autobots are many things, but underhanded is not one of their traits. Slowly he turns his head towards the direction Prime is pointing, only at the last moments does his optics leave Prime. His optics flicker as he spies Firedance, he gives her a look of concern as he reads the panic in her body language. Slowly he moves his frame between her and Prime. "She is an artist...an innocent." He tilts his head at Prime as he attempts to puff out his frame, both to make himself seem bigger and stronger and also to attempt to shield Firedance. "Her only crime is following me..." He raises his right hand towards Optimus Prime. "You realize you are asking a lot from me..." :Optimus cannot help but tilt his head gently to the side. "You believe that I would harm her? If I desired to start a conflict, I would have done so already." The last thing he really wanted right now was that and he was being extremely honest. Though to see a Decepticon desiring protect another was... :Honorable. :Not something many Decepticons would show toward one another. :"What I ask is for you to give a message. If this message is not received nor a response given in a Cyber-week, I will assume that the Decepticons will not aid in the saving of Cybertron; Our home world." :The Autobot Commander then takes a step back. "This is of grave importance and I hope all of you, not just Megatron, come to understand this before it is too late." then another. "..I will take my leave now." Ramjet lets out a laugh as Optimus Prime backs up. "I know you are not a fool. But do you really think I can give my Superiors that message unscathed?" He shakes his head as he takes a step towards Prime. "I do not believe you would harm her, but I believe you might encourage her to do something that might get her deactivated." He smiles viciously. "If I go back like this and give your message, some may think me a coward or worse..." He takes another step forward. "I am going to need two things from you..." His smile goes deeper and colder. "If you truly wish for your message to be heard." It was perhaps just as surprising to the femme, but not unwanted. She listened though, glancing around Ramjet's shoulder as she relaxed a little bit. She frowned at the words, and glanced up at the sky - knowing the danger. And then back down once more. A nudge gently, to Ramjet's side, but as he speaks, she falls silent. Then her eyes widen in shock. :Optimus Prime freezes in his steps. His optics narrow gently toward Ramjet. Typical, he thinks silently to himself. Cybertron is in danger and Megatron has the Decepticons so fearful of them. It is a small wonder they are the way they are. "I would never encourage anyone to do anything they do not wish to do, this goes the same to you." He says firmly to Ramjet. His stance going from cautious, to a much firmer one. Standing at his full height once more, staring down the Decepticon. :Though there was that softness in his optics; a small sign that he honestly did not want this to break into a fight, but by his body language, he was ready for it. :"If your request is that of combat, I will have to decline. That is not my purpose here. I stated I come here on peaceful terms, I rather leave on those peaceful terms. Do not force my hand, because if you fear the wrath of Megatron, then perhaps I will need to gain his attention by other means." Ramjet turns his body around towards Firedance, leaving his back completely exposed to Optimus Prime. "I am sorry..." He says to her as he turns back to Optimus Prime and shakes his head. "No, I do not desire combat." He takes a step towards Optimus Prime. "I have calculated the odds of a Combat encounter between us and the results do not favor me." He takes another step. "What a person wishes often leads to their undoing." He takes another step. "Your words sound true and you may even think them practical. But you are not a Decepticon, you do not serve the Empire." He reaches behind his back and pulls out a large ener-blade which he holds to his side. "You leave me a difficult choice, I do not nothing... and Cybertron may cease to exist... I deliver your message and Megatron or Starscream dismiss it and Cybertron ceases to exist. I give my message and Command listens, then I risk sending sending them to a trap. These are all very... very... very bad options." He flips the knife over so that he is holding the blade and the hilt faces Prime. "I need to know you are genuine. I need a sliver of your armor. I need to know this is that important to you." He then looks around. "Then if you want your message heard, I need you to shoot me in the chest." He motions to Firedance. "She can see I reach safety..." He looks at Prime with a wide grin. "A message is judged by its messenger. If I don't look the part..." Firedance stared at Ramjet at that, then at Optimus, then back again. She shifted from jet boot to jet boot uneasily, obviously unhappy with this situation. Then she straightened herself and states "Ramjet speaks the truth. They would think he a coward if he just walked away from a fight with Prime. " :Optimus does not move as Ramjet steps closer and closer. Fearless he stands, but observant he is. Listening to every inflection in Ramjet's voice. His eyes scan side to side as he takes the information in quickly. It was obvious now, that in his optics and perhaps behind the battle-plate, he did not like what he was being asked to do. His optics glanced only for an astro-second over to Firedance, before his gaze to Ramjet. There was an uneasy tone in his voice, as his optics looked down at the blade. "You ask for me to do something that I cannot do lightly." There was a hidden irony of a smirk behind his plate for a moment. The irony being that he was asking the same of a Decepticon. "..Though I do not fully comprehend how this will prove anything or aid in the honesty of this message," :Optimus hand carefully reaches for the blade. The air around him was uneasy. To bring harm to another; for this? Was it worth it? Was saving Cybertron worth breaking everything he believed in? :If the answer was yes, then what else would he be willing to bend or break for the survival of this planet? :Primus, Prime couldn't help think, please let this be the right choice. :The Autobot Commander took the blade, before slashing off a part of his other arm's armor. He then hands back the blade, before he rips off the section of armor. It hurt, but he hid the pain. :Then with a steady step back after handing over the piece of metal, mechfluid gently dripping down from his arm, he took aim with it. "..Are you sure of this?" A slight squeak comes from Firedance as she watches Prime slice the metal off his arm. Her optics were nearly round, and a hand is put to her face. She looked pained herself. Not quite pity for him. Then she takes a few steps back as the gun is lifted up, trying to maintain composure. Ramjet reaches out and takes the armor shard. His optics flicker as fear moves through them, but he has set processor to purpose. He clutches the small armor piece to his chest for a long moment. He then slides it into subspace. He looks at his knife. "That knife has saved my life on more than one occasion. It amuses me that it might save this planet." He takes a step backwards and away from Firedance, so that should the blast penetrates all the way though his armor, she would be spared the ricochet. He turns his optics towards Prime. "I am sure it is our only chance." He tilts his head Firedance. "You should look away and hide behind rubble. This is liable to not be pretty." He turns back to Prime. "I am ready, Optimus Prime. You should know I did this for Cybertron. Do you not mistake this for something it isn't. Do not breathe a word of it to anyone... if our ruse is pierced, the consequence will be dire and at a minimum my life will be forfeit and your plan will fail." Firedance stiffens at the directions, frowning as she straightens, "I am a Decepticon as well, and someone who is in this war. Even as a bystander." She states, only backing up, but not looking away. Ramjet smiles. "Suit yourself Firedance... just know seeing it is different." :Optimus Prime takes another step back. He listens to the two. It seems Ramjet cares deeply for Firedance, there was a softness in his optics, before they sudden grew very cold and hardened. His targeting systems starting to aim for a sector on Ramjet's body; one that would be believable but not fatal. If Ramjet and he were fighting, what would he target.. :The Thrusters; the legs. :"I agree with him, Firedance," Yes he picked up the name listening. "However understand this, I do not condone my own actions and by Primus, I wish I did not have to do this..." he said the last part with what sounded like gritted teeth. It wasn't too much after this, that he pulled the trigger, aiming right for Ramjet's right thigh. Aiming to not destroy his leg, but damage it enough to be believable. :Once the shot was fired, the sound of the explosion of the laser bolt leaving the barrel, Prime raised his rifle to the skies, smoke steaming from the end of the weapon. "I've seen it bef-" she was cut off as the shot blasts and she cringes, not speaking the rest of the word. Seeing it from afar was still... different, and her wide optics showed that was not something she wanted to see again. She just silently nods to both, accepting what Prime says about condoning. IT was something to be done after all. She takes a few breaths a little bit, closing her eyes. Few would have realized the unsettledness was mostly an act. There was true concern there, and shock, but a lot of it was show from the Actress. Ramjet optics just watch as the barrel picks its target. While only taking a few moments, it seemed like an eternity for the Seeker. As Prime pulls the trigger, Ramjet's optics flicker as he seems to be fighting his self-defence programming. The blast passes cleanly through his right thigh. The Seeker takes a step forward but his attempt fails and he crumbles to the ground in a heap. Energon pours out of the wound and electricity crackles on his once pristine armor. He laughs quietly to himself. "Slag that hurt..." He continues his fall to the ground as he motions for Prime to leave. "Go Optimus Prime, let us never speak of this again... Answer me one last question, did you know who I was before this moment?" :Optimus Prime stands there. He wanted to reach down to aid the Decepticon, but he fights his instinct to do so, just as he had to fight his instincts with everything else here tonight. The Autobot Commander spaces his rifle, before he replies softly. "Negative, but I know your name now, Ramjet," Yes, he heard his name said earlier too. "And though I give you my word I will not speak of this, I will not forget your actions here tonight. Even if this may be in vain, it will not be such in my optics or any future Prime to be." At least, if that be the will of the Matrix within his chest. :Optimus Prime then turns and leaves, fading into the shadows as he arrived. Now came the wait and the preparation. They were running out of time and this chance; This chance may the only one they had. Ramjet laughs softly. "Figures..." Ramjet shakes his head as he attempts to get up, but he fails.. once.. twice.. three times. Sitting on his aft, he laughs louder and louder. "What a cycle..." He just continues to sit there as he looks at Firedance. "Thanks for the tickets..." He adds as he checks his internal mail.